Save Me Soldier
by thiskid90
Summary: Booth is to work with a junior FBI agent for a few cases. Bones is amused at how strict Booth is with his junior. Booth and the agent have very similar opinions on certain things and its not pure coincidence. Please, please review guys, it's my first!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

FBI junior agent Ashley walked into the FBI building in Washington DC. The moment she did, the familiar air surrounded her.

"I'm finally here, here to meet Seeley" She decided.

"Miss Ashley…" Some one called her. She turned around to see the FBI deputy, Collins.

"Yes sir…" "You're on time… Booth's cabin is this way," Collins said leading her to a cabin.

The cabin was spotlessly clean. Ashley giggled secretly; she didn't remember Seeley keeping his room clean! Booth was not in the cabin, though. "You will wait here Miss Ashley… Booth will be back any minute." Collins said before leaving her alone in the room.

Ashley walked to Booth's table and fingered his name plate. "Seeley Booth" She muttered running her fingers across the name. Then, she looked around the room. She saw a photograph of Booth and a small kid.

"My favorite person in the world- my kid, Parker Booth" It read. "He has a son… wow it's been such a long time since…" Then she stopped speaking to herself as she heard footsteps coming into the room. She quickly placed the photograph back but didn't turn around. She waited for someone to speak. She heard two voices coming nearer to her.

"I'm telling you Bones… the spouse is the first suspect in every case."

"You can not make serious assumptions like that!" It was a lady's voice.

"That's Dr. Brennan I'm sure… and with her is Seeley." Ashley thought to herself as she still faced her back to the two people.

"I'm sorry but there is no law saying that I can't… ok who're you?" Booth said, seeing a girl standing in front of his desk, with her back facing him. Bones dropped the argument and turned to this girl.

She turned and faced Booth. "Uh… sir I'm a junior agent and I'm working with you for a few cases…" She said handing him a file.

Booth took the file from Ashley and went through it.

"You're Dr. Brennan I assume?" Ashley asked Bones.

"Yes… now that is a correct assumption." "I'll be assisting Seeley only for a couple of cases; it's a sort of training program…" Ashley said.

"Ok then…" Booth said closing Ashley's file. "If you want to become an FBI agent there are certain rules that you should follow… firstly, never address your seniors by their first names… call them Sir or at least use the word 'Agent'. You will be calling me Agent Booth…" He said looking straight at this new comer. He hated it even when Bones called him Seeley, let alone a junior agent.

"Yes, I'm sorry Seeley…"

"Hmm…?" "I mean uh… I'm sorry Agent Booth…" She said the word 'Booth' slowly as though it was weird calling someone like that.

"That's better… this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, you will call her Dr. Brennan. She's working at the Jeffersonian Institution and we will be visiting the lab quite many times."

"Yes Sir…" Bones was clearly amused at seeing her partner dealing with his new assistant.

"So… we don't have a case right now…" Bones began.

"Don't ever say that Bones because my cell phone is going to ring as soon as I complete this sentence." Before Bones could say a word on her theory about co-incidences, Booth's cell phone rang.

"Hah what'd I tell you…?" He said removing his phone from his pocket. He muttered something to the person at the other end and shut his phone.

"Ok Ashley, Bones chop, chop… time for a case…"

Bone and Booth headed out and Ashley closely followed Booth.

"The victim was male… age between late 20s and early 30s… cause of death is uncertain, there is a lot of dirt on the body… Zach I need an evidence bag…" Bones said.

They were in the Central Park. People stood at a distance from the crime scene area and watched as though there was a show going on. Booth was taking notes and turned to Ashley who was just watching Brennan and her assistant Zach working.

"There's a reason why we're here and all the other people beyond the yellow tape…" He said. Ashley turned to him. "It's because we're agents and agents take notes…"

"Huh…!" Ashley was suddenly dumb-founded. "I'm sorry Seeley…" She said making Booth sigh with frustration. "I mean Booth… I mean Agent Seeley Booth…"

"Just sir will do Ok Ashley…?" Booth said shaking his head. Bones smirked and Zach almost giggled.

"Yes sir…" She said quickly taking out a small writing pad and a pencil. She started scribbling down notes.

"Ok, we'll have this shifted to the Jeffersonian." Bones was instructing Zach. A police officer walked up to Booth and said, "Agent Booth there's a terrified young girl waiting there, she says she saw someone with your victim." "Yeah ok, thanks…" Booth walked out of the yellow tape area and Ashley followed close behind.

Sure enough, a terrified girl was standing just outside the yellow tape area and she looked relieved when Booth came by. "Ok miss… I need you to tell me exactly what you saw… my assistant Ashley here will be…" "Taking notes…" Ashley completed his sentence and waved the pencil and pad.

"I saw that man with his wife… they were on a picnic with their two children… and then there are these two gun men who came to them and said… 'Stick 'em up!' And then I got scared and I ran away and now I came back to see this man here…!"

"Calm down… and tell me how those two men looked…" Booth said obviously getting irritated with this girl.

"I didn't see them. I only saw their backs and their guns… and then they cried stick 'em up and then I got scared and I ran away and now I came back to see this man here."

Booth sighed. "Did you see anything else… a car or something…?"

"No well… oh yeah I did see one black Corolla… I don't know if it was the gun men's but I heard them cry stick 'em up…"

"And then you got scared and you ran away and you came here and saw this man… we get that but did you see anyone else here…?" Ashley asked frustrated herself. Booth gave Ashley an annoyed look and Ashley mouthed 'Sorry sir'

After a few more questions, Booth let the terrified girl go away and then drove everyone back to the Jeffersonian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Back at the Jeffersonian-

"I fed his dentals and looks like we can ID the victim…" Angela Montenegro said.

"Name- Roger Burn, age- 28, has a wife, Samantha, a small girl, Susan and also an eleven year old son, Richard. He was a school teacher in Washington Elementary school."

"Ok good…" Booth said observing Ashley who seemed to be distracted by everything going on inside the lab. "Ashley, how old was the victim…?" He tested her.

"28, name Roger Burn…" She answered seriously. Booth was taken aback and just nodded his head. He then turned to Bones and waited for her to come up with some facts.

"There's a fracture in the skull… could have come from a sharp pointed weapon…"

"You called me Dr. Brennan…?" A girl in a Jeffersonian blue lab coat asked entering their work area. She was a girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Yes Rachel, I called you in to examine this body." Bones said.

Rachel had been a new intern last month and had quickly made friends with Brennan's team, especially Zack, it seemed. Zack was caught staring at Rachel when Dr. Brennan was talking to her.

"Mm hmm…!" Ashley smiled noticing Zack. Just about a second later she heard her boss. "Ahem…" "I'm sorry sir…" Ashley said and went back to taking notes. Booth himself looked at Zack and controlled a giggle. It was fun seeing a squint falling in love with a girl this way.

"The victim was stabbed with a pointed object. Angela I need you to pull up a list of instruments that could have been used to murder this man."

Booth hung up on his cell phone and turned to his team. "OK Bones, the kids and the wife are not located so they've been reported missing. I say they were kidnapped…"

"Booth you know very well that I do not say things just out of the black…" Bones said continuing her examination.

"It's out of the blue, Bones not out of the black…" Booth corrected her. "Anyway, there's a Burn relative here… coming to pay a visit to the Burns?" Bones grabbed her coat. Ashley lingered around and was finally called by Booth. Bones giggled.

"What…?" "Nothing, it's just that I never imagined that you'd be so strict with an assistant."

"Yeah well, people who don't try to do their work can irritate me at times…" He said before Ashley finally joined them.

"Sir… can I talk to the victim's family?" Ashley asked Booth. Booth thought for a while. "Ok, I will see how you talk to victim's families… sort of like a test." Booth said as though he was consoling himself.

"Uh sir one more thing…" Ashley said looking sharply at her notes. "Yes…?"

"Um… that girl at the crime scene told us that she saw two gun men. Meaning, they had guns with them. If they had guns then how come there are sharp, pointed marks on the victim's skull and no bullet lodged marks?"

Brennan seemed to be impressed with Ashley. "It is possible that the guns were only used to scare the family. He could have later been killed by something sharp. Unless of course, that girl was lying…" Booth concluded shaking his head.

"So… now what…?" Bones asked. "Now Bones, we try to find out what the victim's family knows."

Booth, Bones and Ashley were outside a house called Burns. Booth knocked at the door and showed Ashley the way. Ashley stepped forward with a serious face. A lady in red hair opened the door.

"Miss Donna Burn…?" Ashley questioned the lady. "Yes, I am Donna, can I help you people?"

"Miss Burn we are from the FBI, we would like to ask you a few questions." The lady asked them to come in.

"We're very sorry for your loss Miss Burn." Booth told Donna after they had taken turns to tell the entire story.

"Oh my god… who would do that…?" The lady cried. Either she really was shocked or she was a very good actress. "I mean, Roger, he's my husband's brother… who, who would do that to him…?"

"That's our intention Miss Burns… to find out who exactly did this to him" Booth said. "Miss Burn did Roger have any enemies…?"

Donna shook her head. "None that I can think of… where's Susan… and, and where's Richard?"

"Susan, Samantha and Richard are yet to be located." Bones said. "Oh god… you don't think that Susan and Samantha are…" "We hope not Miss Burn." Ashley said.

Booth asked a few more questions and then they went back in the car.

"Dr. Brennan…?" "Yes Ashley…" "Did Angela…" "Ahem…" "Sorry sir, I mean did Miss Montenegro get the list of possible weapons?"

"Well, I'm hoping that she will tell us by the time we reach the lab. Why do you ask…?" Bones asked her.

"Oh nothing it's just that… Donna Burn's husband was not in the house and I saw a revolver in that house… you know the kind that is used to shoot not bullets but other things like… injections, etc…" Ashley said looking at her notes.

"That would fit the girl's description about the gun men... but we need to find out the type of guns that the men were carrying." Booth replied amazed at his assistant's concentration. "So…" Bones waited to hear further.

"Let's pay the terrified girl another visit." Booth said turning his car. "Um what's that girl's name again, sir?" "Sara… Sara Brown I think. I took her address in case we needed her again."

They soon came up to a small white colored house in a remote area of the city. It was a well kept house and looked as though it was just recently bought. Booth knocked on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again and still there was no reply. "I'll check the back sir…" Ashley said going towards the backdoor. "Your assistant's pretty sharp…!" Bones told Booth.

"Yeah, but she'd better know how to call her elders. Miss Sara…?" Booth called.

They heard Ashley calling them. They went to see what was happening. Sara Brown was lying on the grass, dead. Murdered


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sara Brown, age 23 yes that's her…" Bones said checking on a report on the computer.

"Bones is there a similar mark on Sara's head, you know like on Roger Burn's head…?" Booth asked his partner. There was barely any flesh left on the bones of the victim. The flesh had been eaten up by dogs or some other animal.

"No, actually there are no marks of fractures or beatings of any kind on this girl. Her bones are clean; I won't be working with this. I'll see if Hodgins can find any traces of arson or other poisoning substances." Bones said cleaning some flesh off the bones.

"Dr. Brennan…" Zack called her. "Angela pulled up a list of weapons."

"Ok Ashley, I want you to carefully see each weapon pulled up and remember if any of them look like the revolver in Donna Burn's house." Booth said. He was skeptical. He never usually relied on anyone apart from Bones and her team. Ashley nodded her head as they went to Angela's room.

"Ok here are the possible weapons that could have left such a mark." Angela said pulling out the weapons on her Angelator.

There was a sharp pointed knife, the back of a hammer, a surgical instrument too but not any revolver that could eject out a sharp object.

"None of these could have been ejected out by that revolver." Ashley said shaking her head. Just then, Zack and Hodgins walked in.

"There are no traces of poisoning." Hodgins announced. "She couldn't have died of a heart attack; I had her heart examined by Rachel…" Zack said turning pink when he called Rachel's name.

"Did you have your heart examined by her too?" Angela joked. Zack began to turn even pinker.

"What about other diseases?" Bones asked. "None that would be dangerous… no traces of bad blood either. The girl was perfectly healthy when she was killed." Cam said coming forward.

Ashley was still examining the weapons and suddenly gave an exclamation. "Seeley…! I know exactly which weapon was used to kill this man…! It was a pocket knife…!" Ashley cried so loudly that the room echoed.

"Ashley…!" Booth cried in a low voice. "I've seen this kind of murder before." "Where…?" Booth asked still angry with Ashley for calling him Seeley in front of everyone else.

"Well… I don't like to say this but, in North Dakota there has been a case of serial killing. The marks on the knife were the same. Many people reported seeing two gun men and a black Corolla. And all those people were killed later. An agent… I forget his name… oh yes, Agent Jesse was in charge of that case and he never really caught the killer." Ashley said unaware that Booth was angry with her.

"So you mean to say that there can be other victims out there still?" Angela asked Ashley. "Possible… but why would he come to Washington DC?"

Bones looked at Booth who was positively angry with Ashley for not apologizing.

"Ok team; let's see what this agent Jesse knows shall we?" Bones said trying to divert Booth's mind. The team dispersed. Ashley was going to go too, but Booth stopped her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Agent Booth or Sir, but not Seeley?" Booth asked Ashley sharply.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth it's just that I got too excited. I mean it's my first case and…"

"Always remember… never ever address your seniors by their first names. You will call me Agent Booth, repeat." Booth commanded like he was a commanding officer in the army. "I will call you Agent Booth from now on, Agent Booth." Ashley said solemnly. Bones, who was standing outside could not help but giggle at this.

"Good, now who am I to you?" Booth asked her again. "You are my senior, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Much better, what do you call me?" Booth asked her again.

"I will call you Agent Booth." Ashley said. "That's correct. Now remember Ashley, I hear my first name without being followed by Sir or without being led by Agent, your report will show bad remarks in the 'respect to seniors' column." Booth told her as though he was explaining the difference between vowels and consonants to a kindergarten kid.

"I will keep that in mind… Sir" Ashley said. Bones laughed and Booth saw her. He rolled his eyes and Bones just continued laughing.

"Um Sir uh… don't you wish to know more about the serial killer's case?" Ashley asked Booth. "Yes tell me what you know."

"Well, I know that the serial killer used a pocket knife to kill the victims because they found one at a sight."

"That's unlikely, serial killers have very high IQ and they don't go about leaving their weapons at crime scenes." Booth said coming back to the case.

"But it matched the marks on the skull." Ashley said. "We'll have Dr. Brennan confirm that. In the mean time, I want you to get in touch with this Agent Jesse of yours and ask him to hand me over the serial killer's file."

"Yes Sir…" Ashley walked out of the room after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day, the team met in the Jeffersonian Institution again. Ashley was present before anyone else. She saw Bones and Booth coming in together and handed over Agent Jesse's file to Booth.

"These pictures look similar to our murder victim's case." Booth agreed. "But I see no connection to a serial killing in North Dakota and one in Washington DC." He said. "Sir I went a little further and looked into a few previous unsolved FBI cases. Such serial killing was reported in 3 other states- South Dakota, Montana and Kansas. Now, it's been reported here in Washington DC. And in each state, there had been three murders. People who witnessed this murder were killed too. So, there were 5 murders in North Dakota, 4 in South Dakota, 6 in Montana, exactly three in Kansas and 2 in Washington DC."

"So, there are two other murder victims out there?" Bones asked Booth. "Yep, if it's the same serial killer then yes. What we need to find out is that if there are any connections between all these victims."

"Sara Brown was killed by a simple puncture in her jugular vein." Cam said coming to Booth, Bones and Ashley. "Blood saturation levels in the cells were low, suggesting that the blood was gushing out. The only possible way that that could have happened would have had to be a jugular puncture."

"Ashley, how were the witnesses in the other cases killed?" Booth asked her, going through some of the files.

Ashley sifted through her notes and finally said, "Yeah, they were killed by the same jugular puncture too." She confirmed reading the file.

"Well, then I suggest that we all camp out in here in the Jeffersonian tonight." Booth said.

"What why...?" I can't Booth; I mean I've got a publisher's meeting tonight." Bones protested.

"Well, would you rather see yourself murdered in the same way that all these people were or would you rather spend one night in the Jeffersonian…? Till they install home security gadgets at all our homes" Booth said.

"I don't understand what you're getting to Booth." Bones said.

"We have to stay in the Jeffersonian tonight?" Zach asked.

"Hey, if anyone wants to stay alive, they'd better stay here." Booth announced. "Why…?" Angela asked coming in with Hodgins.

"Oh… I see, in each of these states, at least one inspecting Agent or a lab member was murdered too." Ashley said casually, going through the file again.

"Wow… so I guess its night out in the Jeffersonian." Angela said gloomily.

"Oh don't look so bummed, we'll make the most of it while we're here!" Rachel said, looking scared but trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah right, a night out in Jeffersonian is the best!" Hodgins replied sarcastically. There were groans from everyone.

"I have to meet my publisher...!" Bones complained. "I had a date tonight… now the date's gone, so am I!" Angela said.

"Sir…?" Ashley went after Booth who was talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah Rebecca, don't let him wander around today, there's a serial killer around here. I'll have security gadgets installed around your home too. Just please be very careful till I'm done with this case…" He then clicked his phone and turned to Ashley. "Yes Ashley, you can make phone calls to your people and tell that to everyone else too… ask them to warn their relatives, friends, anyone in Washington DC." "Yes sir…" Ashley said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Booth, I think you should warn your brother too." Cam said coming in while calling Michelle.

"Yeah, I'm calling Jared right now. Oh and I have to call Pops too." Booth replied. Ashley lingered around for a while before she went out to see everyone talking to their relatives. Bones called up her brother Russ and her father. Angela called up her father while Zach armed himself with a list of people he'd call.

Hodgins seemed to be the only one not interested in talking to anyone. "Hey, you don't want to call anyone?" Hodgins asked her.

"I already did" Ashley lied, nodding her head. "We should get back to the case now; Agent Booth might need some more facts about the victims." Hodgins thought that she genuinely had called somebody and didn't pay any attention to the matter.

"Ok, so now we know that this person kills a lab member or an agent, but why…?" Cam asked her team, digging into some Chinese food.

"Well, maybe because he's afraid that he's truth will be revealed." Booth commented. "But if he's afraid then why kill people anyway?" Zach asked unable to understand this type of logic.

"The marks on the skull can be matched with a pocket knife, it is possible that the murderer used a knife to break his victim's skull and then probably feed the remains to a pack of hungry dogs." Bones said in her usual matter-of-fact voice.

Angela wrinkled up her nose and looked disgusted at the thought of it. "Who would want to do such a thing?" She asked.

"Sociopaths" Ashley said promptly. "Also, people looking for revenge" Booth said, agreeing with his assistant for the first time.

"Or maybe people who want to gain power?" Ashley asked enjoying her conversation with Booth.

"Or even better, a rebellious group trying to prove themselves" Booth said understanding everything.

"Ok so that many people could do such things?" Angela asked not really liking Ashley and Booth's conversation.

"People in need of power or people who want revenge or people who want to prove something to the world are easily turned into sociopaths, anthropologically speaking." Bones said matter-of-factly again.

"Ok, so let's try to get a scenario here hmm… what if, all these victims were part of the same college or a school? Roger Burn was a school teacher" Ashley said excitedly.

"Quite possible, but it could also be for the simplest reason why a person murders" Booth said testing Ashley.

"Money…!" Ashley said, snapping her fingers and Booth nodded his head.

"Or what if, all these people knew some sort of secret information about this rebellious group?" Ashley asked again.

"Then I'd be safe… I know nothing about a rebellious group of any kind, can I inform the serial killer that and leave this place?" Hodgins asked bored to death with Ashley and Booth's assumptions.

Zach looked at Rachel who was looking very bored. "Maybe I can talk to her tonight." He thought to himself, not paying any attention to Booth and Ashley's conversation.

Collins came in the lab and spoke to Booth. Booth came back and announced, "Everybody, tomorrow night is the party night."

"Party night…?" Brennan questioned.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention it earlier." Cam said and then continued. "It's a sort of party for the FBI agents and lab workers."

**Hey guys review this please… tell me how I'm going, suggestions welcome absolutely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bones or any of the characters except Ashley. That character is for fun and for this story. Please review and tell me how I'm going. I'll upload soon. Thanks!**

**Chapter Five**

"A party…? Not in the middle of a case, please!" Brennan protested.

"Oh c'mon Bren, a little dancing will do you good!" Angela said liking the party idea immensely.

"Ok whatever, but we've got a case to solve right now ok, so chop-chop!" Booth commanded.

"You're always acting as though you're still in military!" Hodgins groaned.

"Military…? Seeley you were in military?" Ashley asked so surprised that she forgot she was talking to her boss.

"Call him Agent Booth, Ashley!" Brennan giggled.

"Oh so sorry sir, it's just that it's very surprising!" Ashley said as though she didn't really mean her 'sorry'.

"Yeah and you'll many more surprises in your report Ashley!" Booth said, giving up on his junior.

"Is he always this grumpy?" Rachel asked everyone when Booth left the room.

"Yeah, he's been so far!" Hodgins said.

"I still can't imagine that he's finally got what he wanted!" Ashley cried.

"What… what do you mean?" Cam asked her.

"Oh, oh nothing, it's just that well…" But Ashley's cell phone rang and she said, "Gotta go, boss calling!"

...

After grumbling over the little progress that they'd made on the case, Booth left Brennan and her team to do all the working on the bones. Cam followed Ashley to a window where she was standing.

"Ashley…" She called.

"Ah, Dr. Saroyan…" Ashley replied smiling at the doctor.

"You know, I don't really like to beat around the bush, so… do you know Agent Booth as someone other than your boss?" Cam asked Ashley looking straight at her.

"Well… I guess I couldn't hide anything from the Jeffersonian people!" Ashley exclaimed. "Yes, you can't…" Cam replied back, stubbornly.

"Well, Dr. Saroyan, I have a nice business relationship with you and I don't really want to break that. So, I suggest that you don't try and compel me from saying what I'd not want to." Ashley said equally stubbornly.

"You gave a hint to me- did you know him during your childhood?" Cam asked Ashley, willing to know this junior better.

"Did you…?"

"I have known both Seeley and Jared for the past fifteen years." Cam said. Ashley's face suddenly changed.

"Does he ever talk much about his childhood?" She asked Cam seriously and eagerly.

"I can't answer anything unless you answer my question." Cam said and walked off to Dr. Brennan who had been texting Cam for quite some time now.

Ashley stared at Cam and sighed.

...

"Ashley, I need you to check on the abandoned buildings of that park area and inform me about an unusual activity." Booth told Ashley. There was an unusual hubbub in the Jeffersonian. It was way past midnight and instead of sleeping, the lab workers remained awake. Almost nobody worked except for Booth, Bones, Ashley and Zach. The others were busy chatting as though it was a sleepover at a friend's place.

"Bones, got anything from those bones?" Booth asked her as he and Ashley entered the work area.

"Well, this man did not have any surgery or any bone disease… apart from that, no signs of torture or strangulation." Brennan answered him.

"What so this man was going to be killed and he didn't even fight back?" Ashley pondered.

"This suggests that this man was hit suddenly and so he had no time to fight back." Booth replied imagining the scenario.

"Oh, sir the reports of the abandoned buildings are back." Ashley said looking at the fax machine. "No unusual activity…"

"Obviously, they've been taken to some place far off." Booth suggested.

"Sir uh… we will get to them in time won't we?" Ashley asked, looking very scared.

"If we work hard enough, we will." Booth said.

"Dr. Brennan… there's a paper here." Zach said bringing a piece of paper from the lab. "It was found attached to the soles of the victim's shoe."

"Paper…? I'll have it examined." Booth said taking the small bit of paper from Bones. There was so much flesh on the paper that it was impossible to read what was written, plus it was just about 4 centimeters in size. He carefully put the paper in the evidence bag and took off to Hodgins and Angela.

Ashley decided to go visit Cam again. So she went to Cam's room. Cam was busy talking to Michelle on the phone and meant to keep Ashley waiting. Cam had decided to either go home or call Michelle there.

Finally, after she had finished talking to Michelle, Ashley began to talk to Cam before Cam could say a word.

"Dr. Saroyan, please tell me what you know." Ashley pleaded. "It's very important for me to know about Seeley's childhood. I mean what he thinks about his childhood."

"I can't tell you everything. All I can say is that he has a brother called Jared and has a grandfather as well. He has a son, Parker, but Parker's mother, Rebecca won't marry Seeley so, his parental rights over him are vague." Cam replied not taking to Ashley.

"Please, please tell me if he ever spoke about…" Ashley stopped and looked down on the table.

"About…?" Cam asked her. Getting no reply, Cam got up and fetched her purse.

"If you aren't saying anything, neither can I."

"Dr. Saroyan, where are you going?" Ashley asked Cam suddenly.

"Home"

"But, isn't that dangerous…? Why do you have to go home? Agent Booth won't like it one bit." Ashley said looking worried.

"Don't worry about me. I myself have a daughter to worry about." Cam said, a little apprehensive about Ashley's worries. But then, she realized that the girl was worried, plainly.

Ashley went back to look at the files. Seeing nothing of much interest, Ashley turned to a portfolio. 'Booth' was printed on the portfolio. Without thinking, Ashley opened the portfolio and began to rummage through the contents. There were documents mainly- a driver's license, copies of identity proof were and other such things. And then, Ashley saw a photograph. It was a photograph of three small children.

Booth was one, and then there was Jared and the third was a little girl. Obviously, the girl was their sister. The three kids were in their backyard. Jared was on a swing, Booth stood beside him and their little sister was standing between Booth and Jared. The picture was so sweet that Ashley couldn't take her eyes off it. In fact, she was so engrossed in the photo that she didn't hear her boss calling her.

"Ashley…" Booth called. He went towards her and then suddenly stopped. He saw her looking at his photograph and boy wasn't he mad!

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing?" Booth demanded. Ashley was shot back to her senses.

"Oh um, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to go through your personal stuff. I was… I was just searching for some important case related papers." Ashley stammered and left the photo on the table. She looked really scared.

Booth grabbed the photo and portfolio, but he didn't put it inside. "Work on the case. The next time I find you poking into anyone's personal life, you're going to be fired." Booth said in a really low and angry voice.

"Yes sir…" Ashley said meekly and left the room. After she had left, Booth took a look at the picture. He couldn't take his eyes off the photo either. He had a huge lump in his throat and when Brennan came in calling him, there was no effect on him.

"Booth, who's that little girl?" Brennan asked him looking at the photograph.

"Bones, that's my little sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not going to be the way how it really was in Bones. So don't mind if there are some things that didn't happen in Bones (or were opposite too!)**

**Chapter Six**

"Y-you have a sister?" Brennan asked him shocked. Booth sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Had…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Booth…" Brennan said looking at her partner carefully. He was really upset, she could tell.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone Bones, it's just that I didn't want to really talk about it." Booth said sadly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Brennan replied, despite her curiosity.

"No, I really want to share it with some one now." Booth said decidedly. Brennan agreed.

"When Sierra came…" Booth began.

"Sierra…?" Brennan wondered really puzzled.

"Yeah, that was my sister's name, Sierra."

"Oh…" Brennan was thinking out fast in her mind.

"When little Sierra came, Jared and I were so excited. We both promised to take care of her, to love her." Booth said smiling a little as he remembered those old days. "We taught her how to walk. I hoped that the first word that she'd speak would be my name… Jared hoped that it'd be his name."

"Did she take your name?" Brennan asked.

"No, the first word she said was 'ma'. But between me and Jared, she took my name first. And Jared was so mad… 'cause you know we were so small. He wouldn't talk to me for three days. Then, he hurt his arm really bad. He got scared seeing all the blood. Seeing her brother in pain, Sierra hugged him! He got her first hug and he was so happy that he forgot all about his wound…" Booth paused and laughed a little.

"Then, she began to grow up. When she was 7 years old, I was 11 and Jared was 9… We began to play pretend soldier."

"Pretend soldier…?" Brennan asked him.

"Yeah, it was a kind of game that we had invented. You know we knew loads of people who were in the army and navy. Dad was a navy pilot and we had a history of military men in our family. So, we'd play this game where Jared and I were enemies. And, either I or he would try to save Sierra who was the captive." Booth explained.

"It was so long ago…! Then, we played detective too. We invented a bunch of code words. We'd use them around the neighborhood and people could never figure out understand the mischief we were up to." Booth paused.

"And then one day, dad came back drunk… and when he hit me Sierra screamed. She screamed so bad that Jared and I got scared. She cried to dad to let go off me. When he wouldn't listen, she screamed even more. That scream's still ringing in my ears. Dad got so mad at her… but before he could do anything else, Jared and I stepped in front of her and protected her. She began to get these horrible nightmares. You know, she used to sleep in a different small room, all alone. Jared and I were in the room next to hers. Whenever she'd get up in the night and start crying, we'd hear her. Then, I'd go to her and console her. I told her that it'd all be ok…" Booth paused again.

"But it never became ok, Bones… things just got worse." Booth said, his voice shaking.

"Dad went off with mom, taking Sierra with him. He said he'd be taking her to a prep school. After one year we got a message from mom saying that…" He voice shook badly. "Saying that… we'd never get to see Sierra again."

"I'm so sorry Booth…" Brennan said softly.

"Yeah I know Bones… how we missed her! Jared and I began to lead normal lives after like four crazy years, but we knew that without her, our lives were just… out of any color." Booth said trying his best not to cry.

"Are you sure that she's…"

"Positive, mom and dad wouldn't lie about her." Booth said. He didn't even want to dream that his mom and dad would lie about a thing like that.

But, Brennan wasn't really so sure. She held Booth's hand for comfort but, her mind was thinking fast about other things.

…...

Ashley was on her way to Cam's home. She could have been killed by the serial killer on her way, but she didn't care. She had to tell Cam everything. She couldn't keep it in her anymore. Seeing Cam's building, Ashley almost ran to Cam's house. Michelle opened the door.

"Hie Michelle, is Dr. Saroyan home?" Ashley asked her. Her voice sounded urgent.

"Who is it Michelle?" Cam called from inside. Before Michelle could answer, Ashley called back to Cam.

"It's me Dr. Saroyan, Ashley Westerly." Ashley called.

"Come in" Cam called finally appearing at the door. Michelle left the two adults to talk.

"Please Dr. Saroyan I have to tell you everything." Ashley begged.

Cam agreed and they sat down on the couch to talk.

...


End file.
